User talk:Zachary572
Background: This would be a mod that would be built around what people want here at Tconfig. Just write below what you want and if it is a good idea it will probably get added into this mod. Hopefully I can assemble some good modders and spriters and see if we can make this. I assume this isn’t impossible because it’s just like spawning ores on a much larger scale and making items, mobs, and tiles. Remember this is your mod and I need to emphasize the writing of ideas below. And as Jay Herrod always said, “Thaaaaaank Yaaaaa”! Start: Wearing all the hallowed armor including a new helmet made of all hallowed helmets will give the Heavenly Buff (This will remove all corruption in the world if possible) to say that you beat hardmode but it doesn’t end there. If you combine all hallowed weapons: swords, spears, hamdrax, repeater you get the Heavenly Gun. This gun when shot (needs Heavenly Buff to be activated) will start a whole new world with no weapons or anything (I haven’t decided on a name yet). You would start off with your Heavenly Items except gun which will have turned into short sword. You may be thinking this world will be easy but these items will suck in this ‘new world’. World: First I will discuss the world. It the ground layer but much hillier to make it slightly more challenging. Then you would have a small iron layer and then the hell. Once traversing to the bottom of hell you would go into a world with just floating platforms filled with amazing gems and minerals. Then if you continue farther you make it to the End (Minecraft reference, name liable to be changed). In this you would find many very hard enemies each with 50k health and they aren’t bosses. This area would have the greatest minerals or specifically Unobtainium. This could be used to craft all gear. As for other areas in the world like the jungle, corruption, dungeon and floating islands I am unsure if those will be included (I need replacements for them). And there could possibly be a heaven way up in the sky with angels and maybe God. I need more ideas for all of this. Enemies: For this I am clueless as to what I want so I’ll just list things that enter my mind below. I also need many ideas for this. Giant Slimes – Terraria isn’t Terraria without slimes. Crystal Zombies, Skeletons, Bats, etc. '''– These will have traveled with you into the portal and somehow got mutated into crystal people. (May separate all of these later) '''Items: These will of course have to be pretty powered and as of right now I’m not even going to try and think up some of these cool items. Remember to put your ideas. Ores + Gems: the bulk of the items will be made of these 1. Titanium first ore you get. 2. Uranium always fun. 3. Malachite looks alienish and fun. 4. For the rest I don’t know other than most powerful is Unobtainium. Ideas are needed here too. '''Any other categories: '''List them below and say what you think should go in them. IF YOU LIKE THIS IDEA THEN WRITE SOMETHING BELOW AND WRITE SOME IDEAS! By the way: After this I'm going to watch pom. I bet you didn't realize what i really wrote until just now when you looked back to the left... Now back over here because you realized and for those of you who didn't it says POM.